Magic Kaito's Black Shadow
by OCMadness
Summary: First Story, go easy on me K ? The new girl marks a striking similarity to the new thief who also uses magic! Has Kaito finally met his match...and his lover!
1. New Theif, New Kid (Chapter 1)

OCMadness

Magic Kaitou Fanfic

Chapter 1

**Judging from my name you can guess I have OCs…A lot of OCs XD! All my fanfics include at the minimum 1 OC, so if you no like OCs, then to bad. I own nothing but the plot and my OC blah blah blah and all that shizam, now on with the show er, story! PS I will mainly POVing of my OC and Kaito, for the first few chapters it will be more Kaito then OC, but later it becomes more OC. Just to let you know. ^.^**

Kaito POV

I snuck past the guards like the awesome person I am. _Idiots, the 70 karat blue diamond is MINE! _I saw the glass holding the beautiful jewel, suddenly a flash of white flashed around the jewel and it was gone the next second. Then I saw someone holding the jewel, and they looked exactly like me. The smiling white mask mocked me, and then I saw to guards and Aoko's dad, Mr. Nakamori, behind me _crap, Crap, CRAP! This is not going the way I wanted. _"Two Kid the Phantom Thieves? That explains everything!" One of the guards said. I was but prepared to face palm, _Idiot it explains nothing I'm just as con_fused _about this imposter as you people are._

The person started to run at the guards, suddenly they had disappeared and in his place were cards floating to the ground. _Decent trick I must admit. _I disappeared to the roof of the building myself quickly before they could catch me. I saw the person up there, "Who are you I asked?" I asked the imposter. "Like you need to know." The imposter replied in a low but feminine voice _A GIRL! _Despite the shock, I rolled my eyes "Well I want to know, that's the reason I asked." I said sarcastically "Well ok." She replied mockingly.

Then she threw of the costume, underneath she was wearing a tuxedo top and a black short skirt. She was also wearing a black masquerade mask and black ankle high converse. Her light blue piercing eyes looking at me like I was nothing but scum. Her smooth flawless pale skin reflected the moons light making her seem as though she was glowing. When she removed the hat, her long black wavy hair came out like a black river (Please don't ask me why I made that reference ^^') it came down to her ankles. A snarky smirk was on her face, judging from her appearance she was just as old as I was even though she had the figure of a 10 year old girl she was tall, as tall or 1 or 2 cm taller than me.

"Happy?" She asked annoyed "Very." I replied "Well my name or at least what I was called at my old city was the Black Shadow." She said in pride. _The Black Shadow huh? Isn't that the infamous thief from a city in west Japan? _"Well of course you must know who I am of course." I replied in a cocky manor. "Ya, Kid the Phantom Thief. A cocky thief who thinks way to highly of himself." She laughed mockingly "HEY!" I yelled _This person really knows how to push my buttons. _"Whatever Kid, I better go. Don't want to get caught by the police you know." She said with a smirk. I laughed "I can tell, you stole the world's most expensive diamond. I honestly don't know why they keep so much expensive stuff in this city, with such an amazing-" She cut me off with a glare "I mean _two _amazing thieves in it. Complete idiots." I corrected my self. She nodded laughing a bit at my comment.

Then she jumped of the building "What the-" I said in shock when she rose back up flying with two black angel wings _What amazing illusion magic trick, I've never seen anything like it! _(And if you're wondering, yes, it was an illusion magic trick.)

~~The next morning~~

I had changed into the school's summer uniform, a white shirt tucked into long black dress pants and black dress shoes. I shoved a piece of toast with jam on it into my mouth. Before running out the door something on TV caught my eye, 'Does Kid have a double?' was the headline on the news _I hate the Black Shadow, I hate her so much. _

At school everyone was talking about the headline on the news, whispers were everywhere. In class everyone was whispering too, _Did everyone watch the news this morning?! _"Silence!" The teacher said fiercely making the students shut up. "We have a new student today, I would like you all to welcome Ryuu Takashima. She's from west Japan, please treat her with the greatest respect! " She stated. Suddenly the door busted open. "SOOORRRYYY IMMM LLLAAATTTEEE MAAA' AAAAM!" She yelled as she ran into the room, stopping in the room suddenly. I raised my eyebrow when I saw her, she looked exactly like the Black Shadow , she was also from the same area of Japan. _Is she?...Naaa_ She was wearing the boy's uniform. If it weren't for her ankle-long hair you would 100% think she was a boy. "Everyone this is Ryuu." The teacher said. Ryuu bowed "Nice to meet you all." She said. Everyone nodded. "Please take your seat Ryuu, it's next to Kaito's." She said pointing to the empty desk. "With pleasure." She replied, she flipped over the desks in front of hers and landed perfectly in her seat. "Great we have another Kaito in class." The teacher sighed rolling her eyes

Ryuu P.O.V.

I stared curiously at Kaito, he looked exactly like Kid the Phantom Thief. "Hey Kaito." I said poking Kaito who was looking outside the window. He turned his head around quickly surprised from the sudden poke "Ya what?" He asked. "Has anyone told you, you look exactly like Kid the Phantom Thief?" I said "W-what? Actually no, I mean I don't look like him at all." He said nervously "Wait? How do you know who Kid the Phantom Thief is?" He asked "O-oh, I've heard about him a couple times in the news paper in the city I lived in. I also saw him in the news this morning and I've been hearing about him this entire morning by whoever I passed." I lied through my teeth, _He cannot know I saw Kid yesterday night, Total Liar Mode Activate! _"Oh that makes sense, he is an amazing and famous thief." He said, a snobbish tone in his voice that I didn't understand why he had.

~~After School~~ (I wish I could time skip through school T-T)

Kaito POV

The new girl intrigued me, she was very different from the other girls, she was strong and flexible for someone as skinny as her. She seemed to be bored of school for someone who was so good at it. It was also hilarious seeing her in the boys uniform because she was the only girl in it and she filled it out decently showing the fact she had a figure but definitely not a chest. I almost broke out laughing at n fact that since shirt the shirt was a bit tight, a training bra would be loose, A TRAINING BRA! (Me and my obsession with BOOBIEZ! JK JK I just know that's something Kaito would think about! XXXDDD)

I laughed a bit, but seeing how when she talked about herself in class that she was a martial arts expert I decided to hold me tongue. After class I followed her, this might have been called stalking but who cares IM KID THE PHANTOM THEIF! (Seriously kid, that's your best excuse for stalking. I could maka-chop you right now. *Facepalms and shakes head slowly*) I watched her go into the metro, she bought a ticket and I followed her. Suddenly she turned around and saw me following her. _STALKER-BLOCKED I must pretend I came here for no stalker-ish reasons, 'I'm totally not a stalker' mode ACTIVATE! _I gave a pathetic sheepish smile "Heeeey Ryuuu, hows it goooiin'?" I asked "Why are you stalking me." She said bluntly raising an eyebrow. "Say whaaa? Don't be silly I wasn't stalking you, I was um, well, I was making sure you got home safely…from a distance." I said nervously trying to cover myself up. She gave me a grin "Why didn't you just say so!" She took me hand and led me into the subway. (You idiot, you run away from the stalker! Don't invite him to your house! Baka baka baka baka baka BAKA! Don't take stalkers home kids; this is a bad life lesson Ryuu is teaching you!)

After 10 minutes we finally reached the station we finally got of the subway, she lived near one of the last stations. We went outside and she lead me to her house, she opened the door when suddenly she was glomped. (Oh no you were suddenly attacked by a wild ?, ? uses glomp! That was more necessary than nhuffed pushing him off. He had white short hair and red eyes he was 20 or so and he was wearing a dark grey long sleeved shirt and some dark blue jeans. He stared at me then looked at Ryuu and pointed to me "Did this pervert follow you home?" He asked "WHY YOU!" I yelled as Ryuu pulled me back "Relax, this is my cousin Erin. Erin this is a classmate Kaito."

"Ok ok Good bye Kaito, it was nice meeting you and all that stuff." He said quickly pulling Ryuu in the house. Ryuu glared at Erin "No, that's rude. Kaito would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked me politely. Right on queue my stomach growled loudly, "That would be nice." I said as a briskly walked into the house, trying not to show I was getting weirded out by Erin's glare that I could actually feel on the back of my neck.

There was something odd about the house, it was mainly the fact that if you looked out the window you would see that the house was located near bunch of rich people houses, and this was a ok apartment, and the museums that hold very expensive stuff, like that new jewel (Hint, hint Kaito) exhibit that opened up. "Like the view?" Ryuu said popping up out of nowhere. "GAH!" I yelled in surprise jumping back a few feet. After getting out of my induced shock, I shook my head vigorously "Why do you live near so many jewel museums?" I asked not being able to contain. She suddenly broke out into cold sweat "W-what are you talking about?" She said nervously laughing but then she recollected her calm stature "Oh look a the time you should leave." She said as she ushered me out the door. "Oh yeah and Kaito." She said before she closed the door. "Yeah?" I replied. A sly smirk identical to the black shadow's (HINT HINT KAITO!) spread across her face "They saw curiousty killed the cat." She said coldly but still twisted humor in her voice as she slammed the door hard.


	2. New Theif, New Kid (Chapter 2 part 1)

OCMadness

Magic Kaitou Fanfic

Chapter 2

**Hiiii, I hope to get more Reviews! (Hint, HINT) Also guys after you finish this chapter check out the Anime Blood Lad it needs more fans it's so funny XD.**

Kaito POV

I was walking home afterschool with Ryuu, she sung her bag when suddenly, I got hit in the face with a faster in the wind. "Ow what the." I said as I looked at the poster. It read "Prince Antonio, Prince of Spain, holding a party to celebrate the opening of the Black Wing Jewel exhibit, by having the exhibit on display at the site of the party. Wear formal wear, but bring your dancing shoes. I was immediately turned of by the dancing, Ryuu looked over my shoulder at the Poster she looked very interested at the name of the jewel, this interested me, if Ryuu saw importance in it, it must have had value. If it meant I had to dance then so be it. But the party was…Tonight!

~~That Night~~

I dressed up in my costume but wore a more traditional tux but in all the same colors as the one I usually wore. I snuck into the building but then I saw on a chart of the event, it was going to be a while until they brought out the jewel. While I waited impatiently on the dance floor, I saw a familiar figure. Her icy blue eyes, pale skin, her knee-length wavy black hair, and signature black masquerade mask where unmistakable. _The Black Shadow? What is she doing here? _I walked up to her and I noticed she was wearing a seductive strapless black dress that was cut off only slightly lower than her butt and tight. She wore matching black converse. "You know a lady like you shouldn't dress like that." I said with a smirk. She looked in my direction and laughed "It was the only thing I had that was formal enough for this event." Then she said mockingly pulling my cheeks "Don't you look adorable in that tuxedo." I looked away "Don't mock me! Im a world-famous thief." I said angrily, Then she teased "An I'm the queen of Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows."

I thought of giving a come back, but then I thought of something better. Suddenly a slow song came on "Would you care to dance, it's a while till they bring out the Jewel?" I asked in a gentlemanly manor. This had the desired affect of flustering her. "B-but I c-c-can't dance. You d-don't wanna dance with m-me!" She stammered looking down in a kawaii high school girl way. I didn't listen to her and I took her hand and pulled her close. I held her waist and she looked away red. She was surprisingly light on her feet so she lied to me about that. "Who's Kawaii now? Your blushing and you obviously didn't want to dance with me because I fluster you not because of you being a bad dancer!" I laughed "S-shut up b-baka!" She stuttered, there was silence and I got bored so I leaned into her face getting nose to nose to her. She looked away and then bored again I lowered my hand from her waist…to more southern areas. (Ohonhonhon XD) "Eep!" escaped her lips and then she covered her mouth looking away. "Your so fun to play with, do you really thing I would flirt with someone as flat as you?" I laughed , she got annoyed, she surprised me by pulling me tighter to her and she smirked then she purred into my ear half an octave lower darkly and seductively "Wanna play that game fella? If so Ill be getting you wanting me by the end of the night." The thought of what she said made me feel the h word (Some of you can guess this word XD, I let you guys decide what it is in the replys), I could feel my cheeks heating up. I rolled my eyes trying to cover up the fact she threw me off balance and the fact "Doubt it."

Suddenly we heard a small bell ring and we turned our attention to a stage. The prince as I could tell from his get up gave a small speech about his appreciation and then they brought out the Jewel. _Jackpot! _Then I noticed this jewel was the most beautiful in it's own sense, it was a small black jewel and almost white stainless steel stain rods stuck out connected by even smaller back jewels from both sides they looked quite like wings. Suddenly I remember when I was younger my dad talked about how it was called 'The Black Wing's Jewel." And how it used to belong to the infamous female thief 'The White Shadow' who had died during her greatest magic trick ever, she was also Dad's closest friend and played best woman (If that counts as a thing, also I don't give a DUCK if it actually was someone else in the anime/manga) at his wedding. I suddenly looked at The Black Shadow, she smiled distantly at the gem and then I noticed basically her and The White Shadow where similar in not just name but in appearance as well, they where both beautiful, I blushed at thinking this, in their own way sure. One having a big bust and the other was flat but oh well, both had hair of equal length and style thought The White Shadow was platinum blonde, both wore outfits with uncanny similarity despite on black and one white, and their eyes were identical in color! (Hmmm, maybe we should all just should stop and reflect on this…naaaww)

Suddenly The Black Shadow disappeared and I saw a flash of black on stage and realized it was a crow, it landed on the jem's glass case and started pecking at it. The crowd became silent, and then I saw Mr. Nakamori on the side stage with a gun, he must have thought this was one of my tricks but I was just standing in the crowd. _Wait, why was I standing here I should go get the jewel_! I threw my hat over the crowd and when It landed I was on stage and when I looked to my side the glass was broken and and instead of a crow, The Black Shadow was Their carefully holding the jewel. She just stared at the croud and their was an awkward silence till Mr. Nakamori broke it by yelling "A NEW THEIF! She must have been Kid the Phantom Thief's double and tried to frame him, stop that bitch!" The Police and He started to fire their guns, I ran and picked her up. "Gyah!" The Black Shadow said in surprise as I jumped of the stage and ran through the crowd "I think that could have gone better." She said sheepishly. "YOU THINK?" I retorted "Then she replied you didn't have to pick me up you know." She pouted "Well I had to save your sorry butt, you owe me." I said laughing "No I don't but there's no use arguing with you, so fine!" She said annoyed. We were on the roof of the building and then we looked down of the ledge of the building. Mr. Nakamori was holding a megaphone "Kid! Return yourself, and your girlfriend in to the police." My cheeks burned again but The Black Shadow just rolled her eyes and took a pen out of her pocket and held the clicky part of it to her mouth and that made her sound as loud as if she had a megaphone. "I'm not Kid's girlfriend Old man! And I have a name it's The Black Shadow! Remember it, you're going to see me often!" She said with a smirk, "Great I have two thieves on my hand now." He mumbled face palming. She took out a blade and threw it from the room, at some point it became a card but was still traveling so fast it was as sharp as a blade, it missed Mr. Nakamori by a millimeter. Before she threw it, I saw that in runny black ink it had the initials BS on it. Then suddenly she smirked and picked me up and jumped of the building but then deployed her wings and she flew away from the scene, "Hey let me go!" I complained wriggling in her arms. She said "Ok if you insist." She then dropped me and then picked me up again "Nevermind don't let go of me!" I said clinging to her "But this doesn't count as the favor you owe me because you're the one who carried me from the beginning." I said I wanted my favor, "Fine." She sighed.

~Next morning~

Ryuu POV

I went to sleep late and at school I was a mess, the thought of Kid and yesterday was still lingering in her mind. Suddenly I was thudded to the ground, "Ow." I moaned before glaring at the person it was finding out it was Kaito. "What the hell man." I complained "Sorry I'm getting chased by Aoko cause I didn't meet up with her yesterday." He apologized. Seeing Aoko running I wasn't mad anymore and I pulled him into a small corridor holding his mouth shut and him tightly to my body. When he passed I let go and said "You okay?" and he nodded gasping for breath from lack of oxygen. "Let's just go to class." He said breathlessly. I nodded as we headed off.

**Part 1 of the chapter, the reason this is a part is because I'm to lazy to write a whole chapter and I need to get some content out there. XD So here's a part, take it and deal with it. Don't forget to reply, favorite, and follow me!**


End file.
